


Love Bites from the Maou

by BananaEatingBunny



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, maruma - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaEatingBunny/pseuds/BananaEatingBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Yuuri finally taught Wolfram his place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites from the Maou

(Story Note: Hickies were thought to be a lewd act that was often used in early times by noblemen and women to put their overly zealous concubines back in their place; or used on lovers of lower class esp. prostitutes)

Wolfram could barley peel his eyes away from his own stunned reflection in the glass of his mother’s vanity. He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t want to believe it. Why now? Why this? After everything, everything he did to make his and Yuuri’s relationship blossom, why did Yuuri have to turn around and do this to him? The young prince glared at the blooming reddish purple of the prominent oval shaped bruises that dotted his neck and shoulder. Wolfram had only ever heard of them described in dreaded words by fellow noble children, but there was no doubting the pattern on his skin was what they all feared.

Hickies.

It was all just too much, he just couldn’t believe Yuuri would mark him this way, think of him in this way! Wolfram’s eyes welled with tears as he imagined what Yuuri’s opinion of the fire Mazoku must be.

Yuuri should have known, Wolfram would do anything for him, take Yuuri and his love under any circumstances, let himself be used in any way his king desired. But this! To mark him so blunt and plainly for anyone too see was a shameful embarrassment he didn’t know Yuuri was capable of. 

He must have pushed Yuuri too far, Wolfram thought to himself. This is what he wanted wasn’t it? It’s what he prayed and hoped for every night, every morning, and every moment in between. He was practically a nagging mother to his unwilling fiancee. Yuuri must have realized this was the only way to teach him his place, for Yuuri to tell Wolfram once and for all that, No! he did not want him the same way Wolfram wanted, did not think of a future for them like Wolfram did, did not love him in the way Wolfram wished. 

Like everything else he had experienced with Yuuri, this was just another let down. 

Wolfram raised his gaze to meet his mother’s. She had been standing behind him, staring at the damage the Maou had done to her son. She hadn’t said a word since he had barged into her room to show her the abomination he had discovered upon waking up this morning. Alone, he might add.

The tears that clung to his lashes spilled over and the wail he had been holding inside escaped his lips. His mother moved forward to encircled him with her arms and rest her cheek against his. “Oh, my sweet Wolfie.” Her face looked pained, but she knew better than to admit it to her youngest son. “Everything will be okay, I’ll take care of you.” Another wail escaped from the blonde prince. “Why, mother? I don’t understand! How could he do this too me!”

Lady Cacilie could not wrap her head around it either, she would have never thought the innocent boy she had grown to know as family would be capable of something so, well, disrespectful. 

“At least your collar will hide it, my dear.”

“Why even hide it!” The fiery demon shot back, angry tears now taking over, his voice gaining an angry bite, “I am the Maou’s whore now aren’t I? The first of what I’m sure will be many courtesans, the nobles will find out soon enough!” His glared at his mother miserably, daring her to contest him. 

“Wolfram,” she spoke sadly “I’m sure his majesty cares for you more than-”

Her short-tempered son cut her off, “No! No he doesn’t! I’ve been blind to it- No, I’ve been ignoring it for too long. I’ve been embarrassing myself this whole time and everyone could see, everyone thought I was being childish, and I ignored them out of my own demanding pride, fooling myself into thinking I could force him into fall in love with me!” 

There was a pause before the young man spake again.

 

“But I only deceived myself.” 

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Every step closer the the royal bedchambers gripped Wolfram’s heart with another wash of disgust. Although if it was because of the present situation he was going to have to face, or if it was for himself, he did not know. 

It was defiantly for himself, he decided. The way his body was getting excited to see the man who had scorned him but a night before. The way his soul still found some sliver of hope to cling too, praying that even if he could not have Yuuri the way he wanted, then at the least to be able to be Yuuri’s nightly pastime. Even his hands shook at the very thought of experiencing Yuuri the way he did last yesterday. He never wanted to give that up, no matter what he had to endure.

The prince’s boots halted right in front of the heavy wooden doors. He took a deep breath. Should he knock? What was the proper etiquette for someone who had just been marked an official concubine? Deciding that Yuuri wouldn’t recognize etiquette anyway, he pushed the door opened forcefully, holding his breath as it swung ajar before stepping over the threshold.

Wolfram had not expected his accidental fiancee to be in his room, he figured Yuuri would avoid all places the fire mazoku might inhabit. But it seemed his wimpy king was more courageous than he had originally expected. 

“Wolfram” The double black whispered in an tone Wolfram couldn’t distinguish. He tilted his chin upward slightly, preparing himself. 

“It’s good to see you, Yuuri.” he didn’t want to be angry. It was the king’s official decision, after all.

A smile pulled on the Maou’s lips. “I’m glad to hear you say that.” he stepped toward the poised solider in front of him. “I was worried you’d be upset with me for leaving you this morning.” He came to a slow stop in front of the uneasy blonde, “I wouldn’t have! I just didn’t want Conrad to think anything was... suspicious.” Glossy onyx irises begged his forgiveness.

His eyes flicked from his king’s face down to his shoes. “It’s fine, Yuuri, you don’t have to stay with me in the morning.” Especially now. Wolfram wondered if he would be slotted into the Maou’s schedule now, right after dinner but never interfering with his time with Conrart.

“It would have been nice though.” Yuuri’s voice trailed off as he studied his fiancee’s face for his reaction. “Last night was...” Yuuri looked unsure of his words for a moment, “well it was special, I don’t really know what else to call it.” he gave a nervous chuckle. “At least, for me..”

Wolfram felt the heat rush to his cheeks. That sounded almost... romantic? What should he say? Probably something nice, to reassure him. But not too nice! Don’t dishonor yourself Wolfram!

The words tumbled from his mouth before he could edit them, “Last night was amazing.”

Wolfram bit down on his lip so hard he thought his teeth might break through. Out of all the things he could have said! He must sound so stupid. So weak!

Yuuri’s smile spread into a glinting, tooth bearing grin that turned Wolfram’s insides to jelly. Wolfram watched the black haired man beam at him, his smile never wavering. The blonde shifted uncomfortably, trying to take control of his legs and the situation, “I suppose this means you’ll want more from me?”

He blinked, his smile falling from his face, a shocked look taking over. “What?! No! Of course not! Wolf, I don’t want to rush things! Please, I know we’ve been engaged forever and I owe you a wedding, defiantly, but, just, not right now. I’m still new to all this.” He gestured toward the space in between the two.

Wolfram was confused, “A wedding?” he repeated. This was no wedding, not for them. Not anymore. He himself had basically written it in ink on Wolfram’s own skin!

“Yes. Eventually. I’m still pretty young, you know.”

Eventually? What was this; eventually~? Why was this black haired succubus even teasing him?

“Yuuri, we can’t get married.” Wolfram stated matter-of-factly.

Yuuri’s jaw dropped open, his cheeks tinged pink. “What? Why! You don’t want to marry me anymore? Was I really that bad?!”

Wolfram gave the Maou a incredulous look, “What? No! You don’t want to marry me, remember?!” he yanked down his high collar, forcing it over his shoulder and thrusting it in Yuuri’s face dramatically.

Yuuri flinched, his gaze turning to the blotchy evidence of his own recklessness. “Oh Wolf, I’m sorry, those must hurt.” The fire mazoku had spun so close in proximity that it was easy for Yuuri to lean in and kiss the sore bruises he had left on his lover’s creamy skin. “I guess I got a little carried away! Too be honest, I didn’t mean to make so many. I wasn’t sure any of them were taking, I’ve never given anyone a ‘love bite’ before.” he chucked, taking the prince’s hand in his.

“A love bite?” he said softly. Wolfram was still stunned over the kisses still being planted on his neck.

“Yeah, back on earth it’s kind of a way to claim someone as your own, too let everyone else know that person is taken.” Yuuri’s voice soften as his face drew closer to Wolfram’s. “I always wondered what they’d look like on you..” his voice trailed off.

Wolfram could have kicked himself. Of course Yuuri hadn’t realized the implications of what he’d done. After all, this was the same boy whom he had accidentally ended up engaged to because of a similar disconnect in their two native cultures. A flood of thankful relief; and a humbling feeling of being worried for no reason; washed over him.

“Taken?” he questioned, already knowing what it meant but wanting it explained nonetheless. 

“Like together with someone, like the way you’re together with me.” Yuuri’s other arm looped around Wolfram’s waist, dragging him possessively closer. 

“So, you’re mine too?” Wolfram’s selfish inquiry escaped his lips. He couldn’t resist, he needed to know.

Yuuri laughed, relishing the fact that only his glimmering angel would ask such a question. “Of course, I can’t even think about anyone else when I’m around you!”

Wolfram’s heart swooned, an explosion of fire erupting in every nerve in his body. He blasted forward, crashing into the double black’s lips just before a startled and happy yelp slipped out. 

This feeling was sublime~

The fiery prince pushed his king toward their bed, intentions now set on taking revenge on his fiancee’s neck. Wolf would explain the meaning behind the ancient tradition to his lover later on. For now, he would be the one claiming him tonight.


End file.
